This study focuses on providing evidence of the additional reduction of coronary heart disease (CHD) found with achieving an average LDL-C level well below the currently accepted minimum target level when compared to a level just meeting the current accepted levels. Atorvastatin is a new medical that belongs to a class of drug called HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor that is available for clinical use at 10-80 mg/day. The 10 mg. starting dose has been shown to provide superior LDL-C and Triglycerides (TG) lowering than other medications of the same class.